Sweetheart: A Sonichu Fanfiction
by Rosechu
Summary: CWCville creator's heart has been shattered once again after Ivy's departure, can one special friend become the sweetheart he's been longing for? Rated M for sexual content.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

It was only two weeks after Ivy's true intentions were revealed. Chris-Chan lay face down on his bed on a dreary sunday evening with his rosechu medallion clutched fiercely between his fingers. Everything he'd come to know and trust was crumbling around him. Ivy, his true and honest sweetheart, how could she have been a lie all this time? The pink hedgehog medallion felt smooth in his hand, he caressed it gently with his fingers. It seemed unlikely the day would ever come where he'd place this around the neck of his god-sent sweetheart. Chris began to feel foolish, thinking of how quickly he had opened up to the loving redhead he believed he'd grown a connection with. Those private dances in the shower, where he and Ivy were to stand under the hot stream of water. He had seen it all so clearly, her perfect white breasts covered in soapy suds so close to his body that he could feel her heartbeat. The time he showed her how he'd preserved his seed in the hopes of them having a beautiful daughter named Crystal in years to come. And the most bitter of them all, he'd dreamt of marrying her. It had been so vivid! The day he pictured it, she was the strongest muse he'd ever had! His hands worked like magic, capturing the dreamlike vision down onto paper and putting it all together to prove his love.

But it was all over now, he'd been trolled once again. Back to the cold single world just praying for a boyfriend free girl to save him from this lonely existance. Chris was dying inside, he only awoke from his catatonic state when he heard a faint tapping on his bedroom door.

"Father? Father are you there?"

Chris sighed and sat up on his bed, his faithful companion Sonichu was here and although he really felt like he wanted to be alone right now he let the hedgehog in.

"Come on in Sonichu...*sigh*"

Sonichu sat down on the bed next to Chris, his neon tail brushing gently aginst Chris' tear stained cheek.

"You haven't been at dating class father, people are starting to worry! It's not helping you sitting around like this those trolls are going to think you're gay!"

"I don't care"

"But ED has updated their page on you! Come on Father! You need to get back on youtube and set those darn rumours straight! You're a handsome and kind man and you'll find a boyfriend-free gir for sure! You can build any girl into a sweetheart from the ground up!"

"My heart is one hundered percent shattered Sonichu! You don't know what it's like when you've got a great galpal like Rosechu! I don't wanna go to dating class! I'm gonna die alone in VIRGINia!"

Sonichu saw his master was getting hysterical, Bob Chandler gave an angry thump on his son's door and told the autistic manchild to shut the fuck up or he'd come and thump his fat ass. Feeling protective of his master, Sonichu wrapped a comforting arm around Chris to ease his angst. Chris didn't say anything, but felt surprisingly warm and at ease in the yellow creature's embrace. He rested his head against Sonichu's chest and clung to him tightly, sobbing deeply. He stopped crying when he felt something poking him in the ear, looking down Chris could see Sonichu's penis was fully out and throbbing. Startled, he leapt out of his creation's arms,Sonichu blushed furiously.

"I'm so sorry father! I...I couldn't help it! I didn't want you to find out this way! I've been so scared totell you because I know how you feel about gays...but...I've been hopelessly in love with you for so long now! I picture your face when Rosechu and I make love, I always do her from behind because I can pretend it's you! Father, I understand if you disown me now! I just need you to know...I'm gay, and I will always love you more than any girl ever could".

"You're a DIRTY HOMO! I told you to STAY STRAIGHT! I'm not trustin' any homos over here! Get out! GET OUT! Go before you leave your homo stank in the air!"

Tilting his head in shame, Sonichu kissed his master's head gently and tried to hold back the tears of his own. This man was his everything, without him he wouldn't be alive, and to be cast out by his own father was too much for his hedgehog heart to handle. Sonichu jumped off the bed and headed towards the door. Suddenly, he felt a tight grasp on his ankles! Chris chan had leapt accross the floor and was clinging to his feet in desperation!

"Sonichu I'm sorry! It's ok to be gay! Don't leave me! It'd hurt more than Clyde Cash peeing on my grave!"

Sonichu held Chris' face in his hands, looking loveingly into his master's eyes "Father! I never thought you'd accept me!" and pressed his lips against his. Chris was shocked! He had never been kissed before, it was slimy and unusual...but nice. Sonichu's tongue wormed it's way into Chris's mouth and caressed his tongue with a tender gentleness. Sonichu's fur felt soft and gentle, Chris ran his hands up through the hedgehog's sunkissed fur which was gently matted by his tears from earlier. The creature's erection was harder than ever, shyly Chris reached his hand down and touched it slightly.

"Woah...Chris, I know you're a virgin...are you sure you want to do this?"

He was concerned. While Sonichu himself was an experienced hedgehog through his many years with Rosechu, his master was unchartered land and he did not want to explore his dark vallies and venture through his fruitful forests unless it was truely the right time.

"Take me Sonichu! Oh! Please do hurry! I don't want to be a vigin anymore!"

He darted up behind his master, pulling down his jeans to reveal his diper covered ass. It was hairy, just like he'd seen in the photos, but a little fur was hardly going to turn a hedgehog off. He yanked the white absorbant garment off to reveal Chris' bare behind. Flinging it accross the room, Sonichu gazed with lust between the hairy pale asscheeks.

"It's ok Master! It's good! It means this will feel easier for you"

Sonichu positioned his yellow cock right by Chris' asshole

"Now, this may hurt a little at first, but soon it's going to feel really really good"

Sonichu plunged his hard yellow cock into Chris-Chan's virgin hole. Chris yelped a little, it was uncomfortable initially, he gritted his teeth as his hedgehog creation thrusted in and out of him. the fat rolls of his stomach flopped back and forth in the motion making a slapping sound against Sonichu's legs. After a while the pressure relaxed, Chris began to feel an amazing sensation building up in side him.

"Oh! Oh! This is starting to feel good!"

The yellow thing went harder and faster, keeping himself from coming till he saw his master's penis begin to spurt potential children. It was then he knew he had fully satisfied his father, he pulled his penis out, shouted "ZAPPING TO THE EXTREME" and released his love all over his master's lovers slumped onto the floor, naked, tired and locked into eachother's arms. Ivy was the furthest thing from Chis Chan's mind now.

The next morning, Chris and Sonichu had moved to the bed and lay curled up together in the nude. The room smelt of Axe deodorant and glade plug ins, it was a happy day for Chris-Chan.

"I can't wait to make a comic about this! On Sonichu! Thank you for freeing me! If it wasn't for you I'd still be a lonely closeted virgin but now my heart is one hundred percent intact!"

"It's a shame we won't get a wedding comic like you did with Ivy, Father..."

Sonichu sighed, a pang of jealousy shot through his mind. If only homosexuality could be accepted and gay marriage be legalized! Chris saw his boyfriend's sad face

"Well I sure can't give you a wedding band, but I definitely have one ring for you to put your finger in!"

Chris bent over, Sonichu smirked...it was all so perfect.

The End

**Author**: Writing this was a challenge, even for me


End file.
